A Shared Common Room
by Chick Flicks- Rock 'N' Roll
Summary: It's the Seventh year of James and Lily's time at Hogwarts. They have never really gotten along but will the titles of Head Boy and Head Girl change things? Or will their friends bring them together? Maybe things will stay the way they are. Rated M for po


Lily Evans led a normal life back in Surrey. She had recently finished primary school and was ready for the next big step in her life. Lily spent her days waking up and eating breakfast, waving her parents off to work and was ready to play with her older sister all day long. Petunia was only two years older than Lily and was content with teaching her about what things would be like for the next few years. Lily loved listening to stories about gossip and all the teachers she would have to endure. 

Lily and Petunia had a lot in common; both had outstanding grades, cheerful personalities, and a small group of friends just like them. Things never really changed in the Evans household. One of the only differences between Petunia and Lily were their looks. Lily was a smaller built girl with vibrant red hair and deep almond shaped eyes that shined the color of emeralds. She had scattered freckles across her face but wasn't an amazing looking girl yet, she was only eleven. Petunia was taller, thin, and had dull blonde hair, and an incredibly large overbite. Besides this she was a fairly good-looking girl.

This was Lily's perfect life filled with love for her parents and sister, a happy home, and amazing grades. It all ended the day she got her letter.

First Year _Flashback_

"Hey Lily! I know you don't think we know each other well, but I think you're fabulous. Will you go out with me?" yelled a thin boy with shaggy black hair that fell across his wire-framed glasses. This boy was none other than James Potter.

"James, bugger off!" the shy red head shouted back at the soon disappointed boy. It wasn't that she disliked James or thought he was unattractive, as a matter of fact he was one of the better looking boys in her year, it was that she didn't want to be attached to anyone.

**Second Year** _Flashback_

Lily sat at the Gryffindor table with empty seats surrounding her. She stared at the mashed potatoes and gravy streams swimming around her plate, but was intrigued by the sound of rambunctious boys giggling like girls at a slumber party. The Marauders. Four boys in Gryffindor known for the pranks and attitudes towards their opposing house, Slytherin.

This group consisted of Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and the infamous James Potter. They all looked like thin pre-pubescent boys, which they were, except for Pettigrew, who was a bit chubby and had a face like a rat. Lily seemed to have more encounters with them than she pleased. At that moment all the Slytherins started to scream and run their fingers through their hair, actually they ran their fingers through the worms that had replaced their hair. Lily couldn't help ut giggle when she noticed that Lucius Malfoy's usually slicked back hair was replaced by worms, which were still slicked to the back of his head,

"You like that Lily? See, I can even make you smile. Do you wanna…" stated that same thin boy, seeker of the Quidditch team, James Potter.

"Don't even think about it James" Lily retorted, but still had a genuine smile on.

Seventh Year (Setting of Story) 

Lily was getting ready to go though James' constant proposals but had also learned to ignore them. She wondered why she did this considering most of the girls in her year threw themselves at James. Lily had taken a taxi to the train station and was waiting inside the platform. Their were so many students that she thought it would be ok to simply wait until everyone else boarded the train.

Once the majority of students had waved their parents off and were walking through the halls to find a compartment, Lily boarded the train. She had received her usual letter this year but it was much heavier than a typical letter. Lily had gotten Head Girl and her badge sat perfectly straight on her shirt as she stepped through the corridors of the train. She had been so excited about getting her title, but couldn't share her joy with anyone because of her family.

Since Petunia had envied Lily's 'gift' so much, Lily was not allowed to talk about the wizarding world at any time when back in Surrey. She had no friends over the summer because her jealous sister had made an awful reputation for her while she was gone. Lily was glad to be back on the train, on the train back home. As she walked through and nudged first years into compartments, she saw Remus.

"Lillykins! How was your summer?" shouted an incredibly thin yet toned boy from thirty feet away. Remus was around 5'11 or 6' and towered over younger students, able to see Lily's flaming red hair. He knocked his way through the crowd of confused first years and ran up to Lily.

"Remus you big ol' bearrrrrrr" Lily barely squeaked the last word out as Remus picked her up and spun her around in a warm bear hug. They had become friends late in fifth year after Lily figured out that Remus had a 'furry little problem'. Once Lily told Remus she knew and could possibly help him with his transformations, their friendship grew and Lily found one of her very few guy friends.

"Remus…can you puttttt me down!" she giggled through squished arms. Lily looked up at him. Remus wasn't the hottest boy in her year but he was definitely attractive. He had a tall thin structure but still had a fit form. He had loose dirty blonde hair that barely whisped over his eyebrows. His light brown eyes had flickers of grey in them, something Lily had never noticed until now.

"So, I see you have a shiny new pin on you? I assume you made Head Girl. 'Oh My Gosh Oh My Gosh'" Remus laughed as he mocked what many girls would say when excited. Lily stood there beaming with pride.

"Yeah, but that's no big deal. I just want to find out who the Head Boy is" Remus blushed and turned his head at this point "but otherwise everything seems to be running smoothly. I'm ready for a perfect year at Hogwarts." She said, starting a long conversation. They walked casually down the hallway peeking in the compartments and making sure everyone was behaving. Both of them discussed their summers as they both came from homes where they were frowned upon for a gift or curse, however you want to put it.

"So Lily, any boys on your mind? Maybe Severus? Ooh or Sirius?" Remus piped up. Lily had never really taken to guys but Remus knew she liked Severus Snape for a brief amount of time in early sixth year.

"Don't joke Moony, I don't like either of those twits. What about you, I think that Nancy Bradshaw has a thing for you" Lily laughed at Remus as he blushed for a second time that afternoon.

"Ha! Nancy, no she slept with Remus the last week of school last year, and that was the end of that." Remus said with no feeling, as this was a normal thing for the Marauders.

"Well, what about… Susan Hoffbary in Ravenclaw, I mean I can see that she likes you the way she used to watch you in Charms" Lily said uneasily, trying to make sure the subject didn't come back her way.

"Susan Hoffbary, that girl has more of a furry problem than I do. As a matter of fact she has more of a mustache than I ever have. Elgh!" Remus said rolling his eyes to the back of his head. But the he stopped and turned to a compartment as they were nearing the end of the train.

Lily looked inside to see all of the Marauders in the compartment laughing away until the door slid open, and at that point they all looked up at Lily. Sirius was on the right side in his torn and dirty jeans. He had gotten much better looking in the past few years, mostly from being a beater on the House team. His blackish hair came slightly past his ears with little curls at he end and his shimmering amber brown eyes could catch any girl off guard. Next to him was Peter, sleeping in the corner near the window with his little rolls of fat visible through his too-small shirt.

On the left side James sat alone (Remus would be sitting next to him). He had untamed black hair that still came around the middle of his glasses. He was the most muscular of all the boys, being Quidditch team Captain had done him well, yet he hid is subtly under his loose shirt and pants. While he was looking up at Lily he spun his wand in circles between his fingers.

"Lily, you…you're Head Girl…Congratulations" James barely got out through his nervous stutters.

"Yes and I see that Remus isn't Head Boy which I found as a surprise. I would like to know who my counterpart is at someti…" she cut herself off when a thin ray of light shone on James' shirt, showing the shining silver Head Boy badge.

"Well, I'm surprised….nothing rude Potter, but wow, I'm impressed" Lily said, now feeling the same nervous shivers James had just felt.

_She's impressed with me? She noticed me. How did I not come to think that she would be Head Girl, how stupid am I? Now we will be spending so much time together, does she still hate me?_ Millions of thoughts seemed to be fluttering through James' head but one couldn't blame him, the girl of his dreams was his partner in…justice? No, they just had to work together.

"Why thank you Lily. I would like it if you called me James but if we are still on a last name basis than I will learn to accept that. So, I impress you?" James had to turn his smug routine back on so Lily couldn't see that he really felt something for her.

"This is going to be a long year _James_ isn't it" Lily made sure to emphasize his first name. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively than left the compartment with a faint flick of her hair.


End file.
